


A Second Chance

by Passionpire88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escort Service, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Finnick is given a second chance at life as an American rich young man living in London. Draco Malfoy is forced to join a muggle escort service after the death of The Dark Lord. When they meet...Could love redeem them?





	

“ANNIE! ANNIE! I CAN’T DIE! WE JUST GOT MARRIED!! “ Finnick was in a white room with what looked like a television screen. He could see his body and he could see his wife, his dear, sweet Annie grieving. His heart...was it even there now that it felt like it was nothing but a stabbing pain? Like it had been replaced with a sword? 

“She can't hear you.” Growled an older man’s voice. Finnick looked up to see a tall dark skinned man with a well kept black beard and eyes of liquid gold. He wore all black with a cloak of fiery orange. 

Finnick sniffled. “I take it back. I know Katniss won. Please let me wake up. Please.” The blond man was on his knees with tears streaming down his beautiful face. 

The stranger shook his head. “It is not my place to save you from death. The deed is done. War is about sacrifice. You know this. But you will be rewarded.” Finnick’s ears perked up slightly at the word “rewarded”. 

“What greater reward is there than reuniting me with my wife?” He said with a charming smile, the smile that had gotten him whatever he wanted in the Capital. 

The cloaked man chuckled. “Your reward has been chosen for you. You have been gifted a life in the past. A new life. Free of all this pain. No memory of any of your suffering.” 

Finnick’s green eyes widened. “No memory. Of anything?” He whispered. It was tempting. 

The other man nodded. “A clean slate.” 

Finnick sighed. “What is your name, sir?” 

The stranger smiled and Finnick could have sworn he had heard a lion’s roar in the distance. “Zyx. Zyx Zex.” 

Finnick smiled back, despite everything. “That's a pretty unusual one.” 

Zyx shrugged.“It's not Jim or Tom.” 

Finnick felt a laugh escape his lips for the first time in what felt like centuries. “May I receive my gift Zyx?” He asked politely. 

Zyx grinned. Finnick wasn't certain but he could have almost sworn Zyx had fangs in his smile. “It is time.” 

*May 2nd, 1999*  
Draco Malfoy was on his second glass of scotch. He hadn’t had a client in two weeks and while he made good money, he was always worried about his income these days. How the Malfoys had fallen after Voldemort’s death a year ago to this exact date. His father and mother had never truly worked a day in their damn lives. Lucius Malfoy was an alcoholic now and his wife had shut herself up in his parent’s bedroom of their shell of a manor. They had just about lost everything from their legacy. So Draco was an escort now. He was good at it. It had been quite a shock when most of his clients were older men but after a dreadful year of this dark, dreary new world nothing shocked him. 

How he would have sneered at his current life as a child. A pure blood wizard, surviving by offering sex to mostly muggle men old enough to be his father for muggle money. He hardly ever used wizard money anymore. What was the point? Could he even use magic? It had been at least seven months since he had. Draco had closed himself off to the world he had thought was his to take for 16 years until the death of Albus Dumbledore. Two years later, he knew the truth. He was nothing. And maybe that was for the best. His past life sickened him now. 

“Getting drunk without me?” Purred a male voice. Draco looked up to see a gorgeous man. Way too pretty to be one of his clients. While Draco’s hair was more of a silvery blond, this man’s hair was golden blond. He seemed to be the young wizard’s opposite in every way, while Draco was pale, Finnick was tanned by the beach and the salty sea air. Draco’s eyes were a decaying grey but Finnick’s were a beautiful spring green. He was American. Unapologetically so. White linen shirt that was almost completely undone but not quite, paired with ripped jeans that had definitely been bought that way.

“You can’t possibly be Finnick.” muttered Draco. Oh if this was his client he was so screwed. And by that he, thought with a humorless smirk, he meant fired for sheer rudeness. 

But the man laughed. His laugh was musical. Of course it was. “But I am...I didn’t mean to disappoint you.” 

Draco felt himself blushing. “Oh. No. That’s not-Fuck. Please don’t tell my boss. I’m in enough hot water as it is.” He was stammering. He was doing a terrible job. It must be the scotch. He was the suave one. He always said the last word. Men and women swooned at his sharp silver tongue. But tonight...this bastard had taken that all away. He was the stumbling schoolboy he had never been. 

Draco took a deep breath. “I am terribly sorry for my rudeness, sir. I am not used to such a handsome man being in my company.” Draco’s eyes cast downward to the front of Finnick’s jeans with his seductive smirk in place, the smirk that had been pulling in cash for the last year. 

Finnick giggled. “I think I liked it better when you were blushing.” Draco felt a hand slip under his silk shirt. “Oh...Been working out since you got a calling card I see...Mmmm...Good. I never really liked bulk...At least on the top half of a man’s torso.” 

Draco’s mouth was dry. How...He had slept with countless people and not one, had ever made him feel...Was he, actually attracted to this   
client? No. It was just a biological response. He was a man, after all. It was nothing. Basic, textbook, arousal. Nothing more. 

Finnick had stopped feeling him up and was now watching him intently. “What’s on your mind, baby?” He was so stupidly American.   
Draco cleared his throat and put on a smile. Finnick saw right through him. “You poor devil.” The sunny blond man murmured. “What did this world do to you?” 

August 7th, 2000  
“Come to back to New York with me.” Finnick’s green eyes were pleading. 

Draco swallowed what felt like a bucket of tears. “I can't...England is all I know. My family needs me.” 

Finnick kissed him and touched the young man’s porcelain cheek. “Draco...I'm not leaving without you.” The young wizard wanted to say yes. He wanted to be free. Free of Voldemort’s shadow, free of his father’s shame, and free of this so called job. 

“Finnick…” Draco’s voice was nothing but love. “I-” 

Finnick cut him off with a searing kiss. The taller, brighter man smiled at his lover and pulled out a silver ring. The band was two snakes intertwined that met to form an emerald heart. “Marry me.” 

Draco’s grey eyes widened. “What?” 

Finnick kissed him while putting the ring on Draco’s finger. “Marry me. Leave everything you've ever known behind. We can start over. I can give you a second chance. Please Draco.” Finnick’s breath was hot in Draco’s ear. 

*May 2nd, 2005*

Two wizards sat at a cafe in London. They were both sipping hot tea in the equally hot afternoon sun while eating the most delicate cucumber sandwiches. “Did you hear about Lucius Malfoy’s son? It's been five years and The Prophet just released the news! What a scandal!” Said the taller wizard. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

The other wizard, who was a short man with a red face wiped off the sweat on his brow with his navy blue handkerchief. “No. I haven't read the paper since Friday. What happened?” 

The tall wizard with the waspish nose and face seemed to revel in the gossip. “He ran off with a muggle.” He sniffed the air. “A male muggle.”


End file.
